Diamonds
The Diamonds are a plot element featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony wherein they are involved in many scenarios also involving the protagonists, Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz and Luis Fernando Lopez as well as many others. Detailed below are the many different scenarios that take place involving the diamonds and the different people that gain possession of them each time. The diamonds are the main purpose which led to the Impossible Trinity in GTA IV and Diamonds Forever in TBOGT achievements. Fate/Consequences Nobody who struggled for the diamonds ever owned them permanently. From the beginning, the diamonds were stolen property, originally belonging to Ray Bulgarin. Almost everybody involved with the diamonds was at some point killed. Below are the consequences of the people that stole and owned them. The consequences are based on the storyline. History Sometime before the events of the Grand Theft Auto IV saga, The Cook had stolen the diamonds from Ray Bulgarin. He then smuggles the diamonds by hiding them in cake batter, and brings them into Liberty City inside the Platypus, which is also bringing in Niko Bellic. Eventually, Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, his boyfriend Evan Moss and Luis Fernando Lopez met with The Cook to buy the diamonds. However, Pegorino Family capo Ray Boccino discovered the transaction was taking place and sent Johnny Klebitz and other members of The Lost Brotherhood to crash the meet and steal them. After buying the diamonds, Luis notices Johnny approaching and bundled Tony into a limousine, while shouting to Evan, who was holding the diamonds, to get them to Maisonette 9. Johnny sent numerous Lost members after Luis and Tony while he chased Evan. Luis and Tony managed to fend off the bikers, but Evan is caught by Johnny and killed, and the diamonds are taken from him. Johnny followed Ray's orders to hide the diamonds in two trash bags, which would later be collected by Niko Bellic, Luca Silvestri, Johnny Barbosa and Joseph DiLeo while disguised as trashmen. Niko left Luca with the diamonds as instructed, however Luca and his crew plotted to steal them and flee to Las Venturas. Niko soon caught them before they left and killed them all in Middle Park, before taking the diamonds back and returning them to Boccino. Eventually, Ray struck a deal to sell the diamonds to the Jewish Mob. He sent Niko and Johnny to The Libertonian museum to finish the deal and sell the diamonds to representatives, Isaac Roth and Mori Green. Gay Tony got wind of the deal at the Libertonian and sent Luis Lopez to ambush it. Luis managed to get a vantage point from a window overlooking the spot where the deal takes place and kills Green along with two other Jewish Mob enforcers. The deal breaks up and chaos unfurls as Johnny snatches the money and Isaac takes the diamonds. A lengthy shootout occurs which culminates in the death of most Jewish Mob enforcers, Luis knocking out Isaac to steal the diamonds, Johnny getting away with the money and Niko coming out with nothing. Prior to ambushing the diamond sale at The Libertonian, Luis had been working for Ray Bulgarin, who had arrived to the city to find and try to kill Niko Bellic with the aid of Dimitri Rascalov. After learning that Luis and Tony had gotten hold of the diamonds, Bulgarin sent Luis to an ambush at a rooftop, where he found The Cook's severed head and was then attacked by several of Bulgarin's hitmen, forcing him to shoot his way out. Because Johnny stole the money, Ray sends Niko to kill Johnny's best friend, Jim Fitzgerald, after failing to do so himself. Johnny is then attacked by numerous groups of hitmen but manages to survive, only to be told by Ashley Butler that Jim had indeed been killed. Johnny was then advised by acquaintance; congressman Thomas Stubbs to stay away from Ray, as Stubbs correctly predicted that Ray would be either be dead or in jail within a month, foreshadowing Ray being killed by Niko Bellic on the orders of Jimmy Pegorino. After regaining conciousness subsequent to the deal, Isaac Roth fled to his base at the Majestic Hotel and began accusing Ray of setting up the deal in order rip him off and keep both the diamonds and the money. Isaac threatens to have Ray killed, so Ray promptly sends Niko to the Majestic to finish off Isaac and his associates. After doing this, Niko refuses to do any more work for Ray. Ray's bosses, the Pegorino's, soon came up with a plan to get the diamonds back from Tony and Luis. They used their small time associates, the McReary Family, along with Niko to kidnap Tony's friend, Gracie Ancelotti and hold her for ransom to coax Tony into giving up the diamonds for Gracie herself. After the Ancelotti's failed to get Gracie back by force, and with Luis and Tony facing death threats from Gracie's father, they gave in and arrived to exchange the diamonds. Niko and his friend Packie McReary met with Luis and Tony on Charge Island. The deal would have gone to plan if not for the interruption of Bulgarin, who was looking once again to retrieve his diamonds and kill both Luis and Niko. Bulgarin ordered his men to attack the exchange and kill everyone, in order to retrieve the diamonds. Luis, Tony and Gracie quickly fled the scene, but Niko and Packie cut down many of Bulgarin's men and chased the one holding the diamonds. When Niko and Packie cornered him, he drops them into a truck to ensure that nobody could have them, reasoning that Bulgarin would have later killed him if he was to give them up. Ultimately, Niko and Packie leave empty-handed, with Niko mentioning that the diamonds were more trouble than they were worth. A short while later, Luis was walking through Meadows Park to meet with Tony, shortly after killing Bulgarin aboard his private jet. He accidentally bumped into the homeless Jerry Kapowitz, who fell to the ground into a pile of trash. After apologizing and helping Jerry up, Luis continued on, but Jerry noticed that amongst the spilt trash, lay the small pouch of diamonds. He examined them before running off, laughing with glee. According to a Liberty Tree report, over 100 people contested Jerry and claimed ownership of the diamonds, but Mayor Julio Ochoa finally allowed Jerry to keep the money made from selling them. He later bought a mansion in Alderney, and also planned to move to Vice City and open a gun and liquor store. Mission appearances The following missions are sorted in chronological order of the timeline. * The Cousins Bellic (GTA IV) - Examined by The Cook, before being hidden in a batch of cake mix. * Diamonds in the Rough (TLAD) and Frosting on the Cake (TBOGT) - In Diamonds in the Rough, Johnny Klebitz, with the help of the Lost MC, ambushes the deal between The Cook, Luis Fernando Lopez, Gay Tony and Evan Moss; he sends his boys for Luis and Tony, while he chases Evan, killing him and stealing the Diamonds on the orders of Ray Boccino. He then hides the diamonds in trash bags. In Frosting on the Cake, Luis Lopez uses Sticky Bombs to kill the bikers and LCPD and escape with Gay Tony. Towards the end of the mission, Evan is revealed to be dead from a Bleeter.biz post reading "Cornered by bikerz. Eugh. Eugh. Eugh. 2 young 2 die." * Taking in the Trash (GTA IV) - Niko Bellic, with the help of Luca Silvestri and his crew, on the orders of Ray Boccino, picks up the the diamonds Johnny hid in the trash. After evading a pursuing Oracle, Niko, assuming Luca will give the diamonds to Ray, leaves them with him. * Meltdown (GTA IV) - It is revealed that Luca and his crew stole the Diamonds in Taking in the Trash, so Ray orders Niko to steal them and get them back too him. Niko does, killing Luca and his crew (although Ray complains that he did not tell Niko to do so) and gives the diamonds back to Ray. * Museum Piece (GTA IV), Collector's Item (TLAD) and Not So Fast (TBOGT) - Ray sends Niko and Johnny to trade the diamonds with the Jewish Mob, who planned to buy the diamonds for $2,000,000 at the Libertonian. The deal is soon ambushed by Luis Lopez, killing several of the mob and Mori Green. Johnny steals the money and flees the museum, then gives the money to Jim Fitzgerald for safekeeping. At the same time, Niko flees the museum, killing many of the mob members and escaping the cops. Meanwhile, Luis knocks out Isaac Roth (later killed by Niko), who was carrying the diamonds and, using Yusuf Amir's Buzzard, escapes the cops and gives them to Gay Tony. * Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (GTA IV) and Ladies Half Price (TBOGT) - Niko Bellic and Packie McReary have kidnapped Gracie Ancelotti, and have demanded the diamonds for her to be handed over. Giovanni Ancelotti threatened to kill Luis and Tony if they did not rescue his daughter, so the deal proceeds. At the deal, Gracie is returned, but Ray Bulgarin and his men prevent Niko and Packie from getting the diamonds. While Luis, Gracie, and Tony escaped on a boat, Niko and Packie can only watch as one of Bulgarin's men drops the diamonds into a passing truck. They immediately gun down the rest of Bulgarin's men and escape empty-handed. * Departure Time (TBOGT) - Jerry Kapowitz finds them in a pile of trash, and is later allowed by the Mayor to keep them. Trivia *Everybody who touched or held the diamonds besides Niko, Johnny, Luis, Tony, and Jerry Kapowitz have been killed. Ironically, Jerry Kapowitz was not involved with them in any way, and never even knew of their existence, but was eventually the one to have them for himself. The following are the people who died and touched the diamonds in order: Evan Moss, Joseph DiLeo, John Barbosa, Luca Silvestri, Mori Green, Isaac Roth, The Cook, Bulgarin's henchman (who throws them onto a truck), Ray Boccino, and Ray Bulgarin. With the exception of The Cook (killed by Ray Bulgarin), all of these people have been killed by either Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, and Luis Fernando Lopez. *Where the diamonds ended up is not chronologically correct. On the Liberty Tree website, the diamonds were supposedly heading to the dump (after which one of Bulgarin's men threw them onto the back of a truck). However, Jerry Kapowitz finds them in the trash at the Monoglobe in Meadows Park. Either they were somehow transported to the bin, or it is a minor retcon. *The diamonds are very similar plot devices compared to the Heroin: **They are worth a lot of money, and both are stated to be worth around 2 million. **They appear in, and play a plot role in the first three of the HD Universe games. **Virtually all of the people who came into contact/possession with the Heroin ended up killed. *The role of the diamonds through out the events of the games are similar to that of the 2000 crime comedy movie Snatch in which almost all who come in contact with the diamonds are either incarcerated or killed and the diamonds end up with someone who happened to stumble on them by chance, the main difference is that in GTA they are several small diamonds where with Snatch it is one big diamond. Gallery TheCook-GTAIV.jpg|The Cook inspecting one of the diamonds to have been sold during the opening cinematic of Grand Theft Auto IV. The diamonds are being mixed into a cake batter, presumably to be smuggled into the country after being stolen from Ray Bulgarin. Diam.png|Jerry Kapowitz found a diamond in the trash (TBoGT) Category:GTA IV Category:The Lost and Damned Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Plot es:Diamantes pl:Diamonds